


Now and Forever

by Ryukuroshi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Dead Parents, Drama, Epic Friendship, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plot Twists, Presumed Dead, Suspense, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryukuroshi/pseuds/Ryukuroshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! When Cass Hamada’s past comes back to haunt her, she is unable to take in her orphaned nephews. Without the love and care of their aunt, Tadashi and Hiro learn to rely on each other, but when cruel circumstances threaten to separate the two brothers will the strength of their bond prove strong enough to overcome everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I told myself, no more writing until I finish college applications, but I couldn’t help myself. This movie was just...beautiful and I can only hope I’ll do it justice.   
> If you see any discrepancies, I’m essentially combining the Big Hero 6 world with an AU of our world. 
> 
> **Warnings** : some strong language, some OOC (due to changes in the storyline), deaths, dark themes (I tend to be realistic in my writing)

“Tadashi, we have a surprise for you.” Looking up from his bowl of cereal, Tadashi glanced at his parents enquiringly, raising an eyebrow at them. Thomas Hamada had his arm wrapped around his wife, Maemi Hamada, and the two of them were practically vibrating in their chairs with excitement. 

When he finally processed what his father said, Tadashi began to grin excitedly. “Really? What is it? Is it a new bot-building kit? A book? A new screw driver set? Wait. What’s the special occasion?” Tadashi paused, trying to think if he missed any holidays or anniversaries since it wasn’t his birthday. 

Maemi laughed at her son’s excited babbling, “Something even better than robots.” Tadashi gaped at her. What could be better than robots? 

Laughing at his son’s slack-jawed expression, Thomas clapped his son on the shoulder, “Tadashi, you’re going to be a big brother.” 

A beat of silence, then, “...What?” He dropped his spoon in shock. “But…” Suddenly, he had a flashback to all of the times his friends complained about their younger siblings. How they always got in trouble for what their younger brothers or sisters did. How all their toys got destroyed or slobbered on. How things are never peaceful because of the non-stop screaming and crying. And worst of all….

“Mom!” Tadashi scrambled out of his chair to his mother and tugged on her shirt, his eyes wide with desperation, “You need to get in contact with the storks! Tell them to cancel the delivery!” 

Thomas let out a startled bark of laughter as Maemi tried to console her frantic son, her eyes wide with bemusement. “No can do, once the stork is on its way, it will travel day and night until the baby comes about eight months from now.” 

Tadashi stared aghast at his parents. “B-but, the baby will brainwash you! You’ll always have to do whatever the baby wants, and…” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “They never stop crying.” 

“What on earth - who has been telling you these things?” Maemi asked her son bewilderedly, holding him by the shoulders. 

“Well, he kind of has a p - ow!” Thomas was cut off when his wife elbowed him in the ribs with a beseeching glare. At his wife’s Look, Thomas amended, “That’s not true. Babies are wonderful gifts to the world.” 

Seeing Tadashi’s doubtful gaze, Maemi continued, “Tadashi, all babies...can be a handful at first, but you’ll learn to love him.” Maemi lowered her head to look her son in the eye. “You’ll have someone to play with when we’re not at home, and when he’s old enough, you can teach him how to build things. Wouldn’t you like that?” 

He had to admit, that did sound tempting. None of the kids at school understood mechanics and he would like to talk to someone other than himself when he was working. Tadashi tilted his head confusedly. “...Him?”

His mother smiled, patting her stomach, “Yes, him. We wanted to wait until we knew for sure before telling you.” Maemi brushed her hand through Tadashi’s hair comfortingly as Thomas got out of his chair and knelt beside his son. 

“Do you remember Aunt Cass? She visited us last year for Christmas.” Tadashi nodded. “Well, being the older brother I definitely get how scary it can be to be the older sibling. You have to look after them. You sometimes get blamed for things they do. Sometimes they follow you everywhere and they don’t seem to get that your stuff is off-limits -” Tadashi’s eyebrows rose with each admittance and Maemi sent Thomas a stern look. He got the message. “But! But...When you grow up alongside someone for the better part of your lives, you grow to love them even if they can be annoying at times.” 

Tadashi frowned thoughtfully, “I don’t really get it, but...why?” 

Thomas smiled gently at his son. “Because once you have them, you can’t live without them. They’re like your other half. It’s natural to fight with someone when you spend so much time with them, but at the end of the day, there are few that know you better than your sibling does. Their troubles become your troubles just as much as your dreams become theirs. So live up to your name and give your brother a chance alright? As siblings, you should watch over and protect each other.” 

Looking back and forth at his parents’ expectant faces, he sighed before giving a slight smile, “Okay.” 

Maemi and Thomas sighed in relief. 

“...But I heard that babies get worse when they learn how to walk.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He swung his legs back and forth on the hospital chair as Aunt Cass hummed under her breath. Looking over at her nephew, she had to grin at the image of nervousness and uncertainty that Tadashi painted. 

“A penny for your thoughts?” Tadashi peered up at her, then shook his head. 

“It’s just…” He bit his lips worriedly. “What if mom and dad don’t like me anymore? What if... What if they're getting a new baby because they’re tired of me?” 

Tadashi yelped in surprise when Aunt Cass pulled him into a crushing hug, patting his head fondly. “Aw, sweetie, you know that’s not true. Your parents love you with all their hearts, just as much as I love you. Having another kid in the house isn’t going to change that. No matter what, you’ll always be important to them.” 

Relaxing at her words, Tadashi stiffened up again when a thought crossed his mind. "But what if I don’t like him?” He whispered fearfully, as if he was going to be struck by lightning for uttering such a thing. 

Aunt Cass laughed, “Don’t worry about that. Just know that whatever you feel, whatever bond you two will have lies in here.” Aunt Cass placed her palm against Tadashi’s chest, over his heart. Tadashi curled his hand around hers, looking imploringly at his Aunt with all the innocence a 6-year old could muster. “Really...? It won't lie to me will it?"

Aunt Cass shook her head. "No matter how conflicting your feelings may seem, your heart doesn't lie to you.”

Tadashi's face scrunched up in confusion, "That's weird."

Aunt Cass laughed, "It is, but one day you will understand what I mean."

The both turned when they heard the click of a door opening. The doctor walked out, nodding at them before walking away. Thomas poked his out of the door right after. “Tadashi,” he said softly, “come meet your brother.” 

Taking one last glance at Aunt Cass, who pushed him gently towards the door, he walked slowly into the room. Maemi lay on the bed, her face pale and sweaty, but glowing with a love and tenderness that took his breath away. In her arms, lay a bundle of cloth. 

Creeping closer, Tadashi peered over the edge of the railing, looking at his new brother. He was a tiny thing with rosy cheeks, wrapped snugly in pale blue cloth. Looking down in awe at his brother, he gasped when a pair of brown eyes slid open to blink back at him sleepily. He waved a hand in front of the baby’s face and Tadashi giggled when the baby’s eyes followed his movements curiously. 

“His name is Hiro,” Maemi told Tadashi as she lightly rocked the baby and smiled down at him. 

“Hey there, Hiro, I’m Tadashi, your older brother.” Hiro blinked up at him before his face split into a toothless grin, his eyes scrunching up as a babble of nonsense and bubbles poured from his mouth. 

_Ba-dump._

Tadashi’s breath hitched in his throat, a warmth growing in his chest and spreading throughout his body like liquid fire. He hesitantly poked Hiro on the cheek and smiled as Hiro let out another burble of laughter, the warmth settling in his heart like a lighted candle. 

Thomas grinned at Tadashi from the other side of the bed, “So...what do you think of your baby brother?” 

Tadashi grinned back at him, and said simply, “I love him.”   
________________________________________

“Come on, Hiro, you can do it! Just a few more steps.” Tadashi peeked over the couch where he was watching T.V. It looked like his parents were trying to get him to walk again. 

Thomas held out his arms, leaning back on his haunches as he beckoned Hiro over. “Over here, son, you can do it! Show some Hamada spirit!” Meanwhile, Maemi hovered behind Hiro, making sure that he wouldn’t injure himself in his attempt to walk. She rolled her eyes, “Dear, this is not one of your Ninjas baseball game.” 

Tadashi crossed his arms atop the couch, watching amusedly as Hiro stumbled around. Just as he turned to continue watching Teenaged Mutant Ninja Birds, he heard his mother’s exclamation of surprise and his father’s groan. 

Looking back, Tadashi gaped in surprise when he spotted Hiro heading in his direction on wobbly feet. He was so shocked, but pleased that he leapt over the couch, crouching in front of his brother who was a few feet away from him. 

“C’mon, you can do it bro!” Watching eagerly, and ready to catch him should he fall, Tadashi held out his hands, whooping in glee when Hiro reached him. Picking his brother up, Tadashi hugged Hiro as he shouted, “Wow! I can’t believe you learned how to walk so quickly!” 

Thomas grumbled, “It’s always you, Tadashi.” Maemi giggled, agreeing with her husband.

"Those two are thicker than thieves. I didn't think they would grow on each other that quickly... their bond really is something special."

“At least we’re still the only ones that can put him to sleep.” 

“‘Da...” The entire room fell into silence as the rest of the Hamada family stared at Hiro. They couldn’t believe what was going on. He had just learned how to start walking. 

“Did he just…?” Thomas said wonderingly as he got up from the floor. Maemi covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes glistening with pride and happiness. “Yes...if you and I aren’t hallucinating the same thing.”

Thomas clapped his hands together in glee, "He's definitely trying to say daddy. Say daddy, Hiro."

“Da…”

“-ddy! Just the second syllable now!” 

Maemi laughed at the way Thomas mouthed the word ‘daddy’ continuously, as if saying it would make Hiro say the world. “Sometimes I wonder why I married you.” 

“Aw, you’re just jealous that I’m his first word.” 

“Oh, for goodness -.” 

“Das’i!” 

The entire family was again shocked into silence. Tadashi’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Me?” 

“...Well, it looks like his first word isn’t for either of us.” 

Hiro, oblivious to his family’s plight, slapped Tadashi’s face gently. “Dashi.” Hiro repeated seriously, as if his words were the answer to the meaning of life. 

Tadashi stared at his brother, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He was just…

Speechless.

Thomas took of his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with exasperation. 

“Really, his first words too? Tadashi, I thought we were supposed to be the parents! What are we supposed to do now with you doing everything?” Thomas teased, only half-joking. 

“It wasn’t me!” Tadashi replied, leaning his head back slightly so that his hair was safe from Hiro’s grabby hands. “And technically, that’s not my name.” Tadashi joked back. 

“Besides…” Tadashi grinned proudly at his brother, grimacing slightly at the drool dripping from his mouth. “It was all Hiro.”   
________________________________________  
“Hey, that’s mine!” 

“No!” 

“Yes, it is! C’mon, let go before you break it!” 

Tadashi grunted, trying in vain to get back his model 4-cylinder engine without hurting his brother. He had been worked on that for a few weeks, using parts his parents brought home from their labs. The last thing he wanted was for all his efforts to go to waste because he forgot about Hiro’s innate curiosity and recklessness. 

“Hiro!” Tadashi yelled, finally fed up. Startled by the raise in volume, Hiro let go of the contraption, and Tadashi, not expecting the sudden lack of resistance gave one last tug. With a yelp of surprise, he fell back, his arms pinwheeling in an attempt to catch his balance. He landed with a pained grunt on his behind, but even that hurt less than the sight of his engine flying through the air before smashing into pieces against the cold floor. 

Mouth opened wide in horror and shock, Tadashi spluttered for a moment before turning to glare at his brother who stared back at him with confused, teary eyes. Deep down, he knew that a two-and-a-half year old couldn’t understand that it wasn’t nice to take other’s stuff just because he was curious, but Tadashi couldn’t help but feel angry. 

“Look what you did! I spent weeks on that!” Tadashi shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at his brother. And Hiro, not understanding why his older brother was so angry and fearful at his angry demeanor, promptly burst into tears. Alerted by the ruckus, Aunt Cass, who was watching over the brothers while their parents were at work, rushed into the room. 

“What’s going on?” Aunt Cass asked breathlessly. She was only gone for three minutes to get some snacks. What could have possibly happened during that time? Stepping forward, she picked Hiro up, patting him on the back soothingly. Looking expectantly at Tadashi, she asked, “What happened?” 

“He broke my engine.” Tadashi frowned heavily. “It took me forever to get the valves to work properly and I was almost finished too!” Throwing his arms up in frustration, he stomped out of the living room and slammed the door to his room, ignoring his Aunt’s calls. 

He laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling fan as he listened to the quiet murmur of voices through his door. Aside from Aunt Cass’s soothing tones, he could also hear Hiro’s teary responses, and he felt a slight tinge of guilt at that, but he tried his best to stay angry. It was Hiro’s fault anyway. Huffing, Tadashi turned to face the window, watching the sunlight illuminate the dust in the air. He never noticed when he fell asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Dashi.” Tadashi mumbled something, before rolling over. A moment of silence, and then “Dashi!” Jolting in surprise, the boy tried to jump out of bed only to land of the floor. Blinking groggily at a pair of socks on the ground, Tadashi tried to get his bearings. When he heard a stifled giggle, Tadashi got to his feet and turned to see a pair of wide brown eyes staring back at him. Then he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to angry. 

Turning around, he crossed his arms, muttering, “What do you want?” under his breath. He willed himself not to look down even when he heard the soft patter of footsteps heading his way and felt a tug on his shirt. “I don’t want to talk to you.” A pause. “I’m supposed to be angry.” 

Hiro gnawed on his bottom lip guiltily, then wrapped his arms as far as he could around his brother’s waist. “M’sorry. I did’n mean to hurt your toy.” 

“Break, not hurt. And it’s not a toy.” Tadashi sighed. He just wasn’t the kind of person to stay angry for long, it was too tiring. “And I know you didn’t mean to, s’okay.” He patted Hiro on the head. “Just...next time don’t touch my stuff.” 

Hiro nodded his head furiously, his hair flopping all over his face. “I try to fix it.” 

“Huh? What do you mean you tried to fix it? It took me a while to even get it to work correctly.” Smiling toothily, Hiro grabbed his brother’s hand and dragged him to the living room, where Aunt Cass was sitting on the couch, looking oddly perplexed and astonished at the same time. 

“Tadashi, come here, I want you to see something.” Aunt Cass beckoned him over as soon as she saw him. Allowing his brother to drag him the last few steps, Tadashi’s eyebrows flew up when he saw his engine - whole and compete. “What the...how is that even - what?” Tadashi spluttered, staring at Aunt Cass. “Did you do this?” 

She shook her head. “No, Hiro did.”

“...Hiro!?” Oblivious to his family’s astonishment, Hiro looked up hopefully at Tadashi. “Looks better...right?” 

“Yeah…” He said in an astonished tone, “even better than better.” Tadashi picked the engine up, examining it closely. The parts were in mostly the right places, though it probably wouldn’t work at this point. “It’s just missing the fan, and some of the gears and the belt are in the wrong place, but wow…How did you even figure out this much?” 

Hiro fidgeted nervously in place, wondering if he did anything wrong again. “Saw you…” he mimed putting pieces together, “and tried to copy.” 

He tensed when Tadashi grabbed his shoulders, smiling broadly at him, his earlier anger forgotten in light of this new development. “Hiro, you’re...a genius!” 

Hiro tilted his head to the side confusedly, “I’m a genie?”   
________________________________________

“Make sure you stay close, alright Tadashi? We wouldn’t want you getting lost in this place.” 

“Yeah, got it, mom.” 

The entire Hamada family were at Wisneyland, on a rare day when both Hamada parents had time off from work. Since it was the holidays, Krei Tech’s young CEO had granted his top researchers an extended vacation to spend time with their families for all their hard work. It was something the Hamada family took advantage of and had spent the week travelling all over San Fransokyo. 

“Alright, it’s your turn, where do you want to go next, Hiro?” Tadashi asked, looking around at all the rides. 

“Spinny cups!” Maemi laughed at the groan of discomfort Tadashi and Thomas gave. Pushing Hiro’s stroller towards the “spinny cups”, Maemi asked, “How about something less...spinny. I think your father and brother are still sick from the airplane ride.” 

“...the boat ride?” Hiro asked, pointing at the Viking ride, which he most definitely did not meet the height requirements for. 

“I swear, he is some kind of adrenaline junkie.” 

“Hush, no swearing in front of the kids.” 

Tadashi begged his brother, “If you choose the nicest - calmest - ride, I’ll let you have the rest of my ice cream.” As much as he enjoyed the rides, he needed a break. 

The entire day went by like this, with the family taking turns choosing kid-friendly rides, and sometimes compromising on the non-kid-friendly ones. They went to the arcades and stuffed themselves with highly-priced junk food, making sure to get several souvenirs along the way. 

“Wait, wait, we need a family picture!” She called over a nice-looking woman and handed her her phone. 

“Maemi!” He was quite sure they had enough pictures to fill a cabinet. 

“Thomas!” She replied cheerfully. 

By the time the fireworks were about to start, the entire family was wiped out with exhaustion, but were light with happiness. Yawning widely, Hiro and Tadashi struggled to stay awake as the Hamadas looked for the best viewing spot. Soon, the first fireworks were shot into the sky with a high-pitched fwoosh and pop. 

Tadashi and Hiro struggled to see over the heads of everyone else, and Thomas and Maemi, seeing their struggle, scooped Tadashi and Hiro up respectively. With Tadashi situated on his father’s shoulders and Hiro in his mother’s arms, the two gasped in amazement at the fireworks, the dazzling lights bursting in the sky like fairy dust and fire flowers. 

“Wow…” Hiro whispered, and Tadashi nodded absent-mindedly in agreement. Maemi and Thomas smiled at each other, stepping closer with Thomas wrapping an arm around his wife.   
The happy family stood in a breathtaking moment suspended in time with joy thrumming through their veins. 

But soon, they were to realize that their joy was about to come to an end, and that day was one of the last they would spend together as a family.   
________________________________________  
Change was a constant in Tadashi’s life. Each day brought with it new opportunities, new chances, new occurrences, and Tadashi thrived upon the uniqueness that each day brought. However, the powerful and deadly thing about change was that it could happen over a period of years or in an instant. 

A second can pass in an instant. 

Governments can be overthrown in an instant. 

Feelings can be felt in an instant. 

A life can be snuffed out like a candle in an instant. 

In an instant, a single phone call can signal an irreversible change that would forever change one’s future, a roaring hurricane devouring all in its wake. 

_Riiing. Riiiing._

“Hello? Hamada residence, who is speaking?” Aunt Cass answered the phone, leaning against the counter. Tadashi paid her no mind since he was trying to finish his homework for school tomorrow until he heard a shout penetrate the silence. “No...!” 

Snapping his head up, frowned worriedly when he saw his Aunt’s face drain of blood. She slid into a chair, cradling the phone against her ear like a lifeline. “No! That’s not possible. You’re joking, tell me you’re joking.” Aunt Cass began to hyperventilate, hysteria shaking her frame. “I just saw them earlier this morning, their car was fine, they were fine, I just saw them this morning!” 

_“They can’t be dead!”_

Tadashi dropped his pencil.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Storm clouds loomed menacingly overhead, the rumble of thunder shaking his body to the core, as if the thunder god himself was overseeing the funeral. A frigid wind blew through the trees and the scent of grass and dirt invaded his senses. A light drizzle of rain fell from the heavens, the wetness and cold clinging to skin like ice. 

There were hundreds of people at the funeral since Thomas and Maemi Hamada were well-known and respected researchers at Krei Tech, and even more well-known as kind and giving people. Their loss was a sudden tragedy that had newspaper stations from all over San Fransokyo and a couple of other cities scrambling to cover the story. The dark mass of unsmiling faces and detached pity would haunt Tadashi for years to come as he clutched Hiro’s hand with Aunt Cass shakily holding an umbrella over the three of them. 

Tadashi stared unseeingly down at the freshly covered hole where his parents’ bodies were supposed to be. Even though he was exceptionally intelligent, he just couldn’t fathom how two lives could make such a difference in the world yet be ended so completely and ruthlessly. It just wasn’t fair, people dying before their time when they had some much love, so much hope and desire to help others and change the world. 

Why was it that people who were still needed in the world had to die while corruption and evil still continued to live? 

Tadashi didn’t even know why his parents died. His aunt had not said anything to him, but eavesdropping on one of her conversations, he had learned that his parents’ car had smashed straight through a railing and flown straight off a cliff. Instantaneous explosion, instantaneous death. But not instantaneous justice because there was no discernible reason for their ‘accident’ but any evidence that could have been found was consumed by fire and erased by rain. There wasn’t even anything left of their bodies other than ashes and charred bones. 

The priest droned on in the background and no matter how hard Tadashi tried to focus on the present, he felt as if he was looking and hearing through a filter, something he was glad for when strangers began offering condolences. 

“I am sorry for your loss.” _Did you even know them?_

“They were such wonderful people, it truly is a shame.” _No, don’t say that._

“They will always be in your heart, things will get better.” _Stop saying that._

“They’re not really gone.” _Yes, they are!_

“I will never forget them.” _You will, you’ll stop caring._

Finally, _finally_ , everyone left until only the Hamadas were left standing in front of the grave. Sighing softly, her emerald eyes bright with unshed tears, Aunt Cass broke the silence with, “Do you two want some time to be - alone, with your parents?” 

Tadashi gave an absent-minded nod, and Aunt Cass gave him her umbrella while she made her way back to her car, ignoring the sprinkling of rain and the coldness she felt in her body and heart. 

“Tadashi...when are mom and dad coming back?” A three year old Hiro asked softly, clinging close to him and frightened by all the black surrounding him, _black clothes, black weather, black ashes, blackblackblack._

Tears stung his eyes and he blinked rapidly to clear them away. He had to be strong for his brother. “They’re not coming back, Hiro.” 

“...Why not? Are they mad at something I did?” Hiro frowned. “If it is, I’m sorry, I won’t do it anymore.” 

Tadashi swallowed a lump in his throat. How was he supposed to explain death to Hiro when he could barely handle the truth himself? “Mom and dad...they’re...going on a long journey, one that we won’t be able to follow. They won’t be coming back anymore, but one day, hopefully many many years from now, we’ll be able to see them again.” 

Hiro sniffled, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “B-but I don’t want them to leave.” 

Tadashi rubbed a sleeve across his eyes. “Me neither, little bro, but we’ve gotta live for them okay? That way, we can tell them lots of stories when we meet them again and make them proud.” 

“Tadashi…” Hiro began hesitantly, his voice heavy with uncertainty, “you won’t leave me too, will you?” 

Breath catching in his throat, Tadashi maneuvered himself so that he kneeled in front of Hiro, one hand holding the umbrella. He ignored the water seeping into his trousers, and held Hiro gently, but closely to him, reveling in the warmth and calm that his brother provided in the eye of the storm. 

“You listen here, Hiro Hamada, there is no way I am ever going to leave you.” He couldn’t imagine anything that would make him willingly leave his brother, and anything that tried was going to have to drag away his dead body before he ever let that happen, maybe not even then. 

“Promise?” Hiro wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, not fully understanding what death meant, but knowing that he didn’t ever want Tadashi to leave. 

“I promise. I’ll pinky swear on it too.” He held out his pinky in front of him, smiling slightly when Hiro scrambled to wrap his smaller pinky around his own. Smile falling from his face, he turned to look back at the cold, unfeeling headstone engraved with his parents’ names.

_

Thomas Hamada | Maemi Hamada 

Beyond is the infinite morning of a day without tomorrow.  
Together in death shall they walk,   
Beloved Friends, Beloved Family, Beloved Parents.

_

He wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he ever lost his brother, and he prayed he would never find out what he would do if it that ever happened. Tadashi stared determinedly at his parents’ grave, swearing that he would do all in his power to watch over and protect his brother in their place.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Headcanons:**  
>  1) Tadashi is 6 years older than Hiro.   
> 2) Hiro was a very precocious child.  
> 3) Hiro and Tadashi’s father is biracial while their mother is full Japanese.   
> 4) Hiro and Tadashi got into a lot of fights as children, but they were still very close.   
> 5) The circumstances of the brothers’ parents’ deaths were very suspicious. (I will expand upon this later).   
> 6) The incident with Abigail happened many years before the beginning of BH6. 
> 
> The model engine I was talking about is similar to the one from Smithsonian Motor-Works, still kid-friendly, but more advanced. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Well, I hope that the beginning was to your liking, and if so, let me know through a review!


End file.
